99 Percent
by Zombie Flea
Summary: On HIATUS!  Gino and Anya had orders from Schneizel to oversee Suzaku and Lelouch, Gabrielle met with C.C. and got info that was quite strange...And what is actually being planned by Charles? Suzalulu, AUish, OOC, MPREG. Translated from MATTGASM:
1. Chapter 1 Comfort

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. And I most certainly don't own this story.**

**Warning: Mpreg…a little AU**

**Chp.1 Comfort**

**A/N: I don't own this story I am merely translating this for MATTGASM.**

The day was fairly sunny as Ashford Academy. Everything seemed calm and nothing extraordinary had happened.

Lelouch Lamperouge, ignoring his math teacher who was explaining a Pythagoras Lesson for the day, had his amethyst eyes fixed on a specific student with brown curly hair who was known as Suzaku Kururugi.

His staring was interrupted when he felt his stomach give a violent churn. He immediately clamped a hand to his mouth and shot up from his seat.

"Lelouch? What's wrong?, asked the math teacher confused to see one of his students suddenly causing a disturbance in his class.

All students looked up at Lelouch who still had a hand over his mouth. His face suddenly paled. Even Suzaku was surprised and curious as to why Lelouch was acting so strange.

"Ex…u…Excuse Me!" Lelouch managed to shout right before running out of the classroom.

"-Ah! S…Sorry sensei! Let me look after Lelouch!" Suzaku immediately offered.

"Yes, please see to it that he's alright." The teacher gave his approval. Suzaku quickly stood from his seat and ran out to try to catch up to Lelouch. _

"-Oh!"

Lelouch kneeled in front of the school toilet and vomited whatever was making his stomach churn. Suzaku who wandered long enough finally found Lelouch in the restrooms.

"Lelouch? You okay?" Suzaku who heard Lelouch vomit knew everything was far from okay.

"S-suzaku!" Lelouch hadn't realized that Suzaku had been behind him.

"What happened? Are you sick?" Suzaku knelt down beside Lelouch and slowly rubbed circles on Lelouch's back hoping that would calm him down.

"Suzaku…ah…this has been happening for a few weeks…" Lelouch turned to Suzaku and just by looking at his face he felt the nausea go away.

"What? A few weeks ago? Heh…you really are sick." Suzaku stood and bent down to scoop up Lelouch bridal style and Lelouch placed his head against Suzaku's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Come on I'll take you to go see the nurse." Suzaku turned to leave the restroom and headed toward the nurse's office. _

"Hmm…may just be fatigue…tell me did you stay up late last night?" Asked the nurse.

"Ah…no…" Lelouch replied from his place on the cot with Suzaku who was standing beside him.

"Oh then rest here," she turned to Suzaku, "please watch over him while I get vitamins for him.

Suzaku took hold of Lelouch's hand, "You okay?" and was surprised to find it slightly less warm than it usually was.

Lelouch smiled toward Suzaku and knew Suzaku was worried about him and couldn't help feel a pang of guilt knowing he was the cause.

"Well I'm fine. Maybe just a little nauseous…but don't worry." Lelouch gave his best smile to Suzaku and the brunette responded with one of his own.

"If I kiss you…will you get better?" Suzaku suggested with a playful smirk. Lelouch chuckled when he heard the desirable offer.

"Who knows…try it." Lelouch challenged.

Suzaku immediately pulled Lelouches face toward him and captured his lips with his own and he could hear a small whimper coming from Lelouch. He licked Lelouch's bottom immediately asking for entrance but before he could the door opened and Suzaku pulled back and his face showed a variety of different shades of red.

"Huh? Suzaku? Lelouch?"

Apparently the people who entered were Milly and Rivalz who had his hand bandaged.

"Mi…Milly! Rivalz!" Suzaku yelped only causing his face to turn even redder if that was possible. Lelouch merely laughed and smirked when Suzaku shot him a glare.

"So who's sick? You Lelouch?" Milly turned to face them directly and began her "interrogation".

"Well…uh…wait. What's wrong with you guys?" Lelouch asked.

"Rivalz motorcycle engine fried and he burned his hand" Milly replied pulling Rivalz hand to show them.

"Aahh! Milly don't touch it!" Rivalz grimaced from the pain. Hearing his loud pleas Milly released his hand.

"So what's wrong Lelouch?" She focused her attention back on Suzaku and Lelouch.

"Eh?...just exhausted…ain't that right Suzaku?" Lelouch turned to Suzaku and by the look in his eyes Lelouch knew that Suzaku wanted to say what really happened.

"Huh? Ah! I…yes. He was exhausted and I helped him here!" Suzaku said haltingly.

Milly raised her eyebrows and looked at Suzaku with a smirk and both boys knew she wasn't buying it.

"Gods! Where's the nurse? My hand is numb!" Rivalz screamed.

Milly sighed, "You're hopeless. Heh alright alright…I'll help you find the ointment. Milly began walking towards the medicine cabinet.

"Thanks! I appreciate it!" Rivalz replied with laughter as well.

Suzaku and Lelouch exchanged glances.

"Suzaku…don't tell anyone about my illness okay? I really don't need people getting into my business." Lelouch merely waited wondering how Suzaku would respond.

"Okay fine…whatever you command." Suzaku sighed then merely smiled with a heavy heart as he saw Lelouch send a playful glare.

Then they both smiled.

**(To be continued…) _**

**Thanks for reading! And remember I have no part in this only that I am translating this for MATTGASM. Please review so I can know if I should continue translating even though I am cuz I promised mattgasm I would;D so thanks and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Blush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. And I most certainly don't own this story.**

**Warning: Mpreg... a little AU**

**Chp.2 Blush**

**A/N: First off i wanna say thanks to my first reviewer chimaera-avon:)****thank you for reviewing this story... and Indonesian isn't in my vocabulary at all so i use Google Translator :P Anyways i dont have anything else to do so i translated and edited the 2nd chapter cuz Google Translator doesn't give an exact translation -_-" so i'm rambling now so Enjoy!**

Since Lelouch wasn;t showing any signs of his "sickness" from passing, he asked for early release and had Suzaku take off the rest of school with him.

"Lelouch... seeing how pale you got today, I don't think you should go to school for awhile." Suzaku insisted seeing as Lelouch couldn't even walk without staggering and had to hold on to him arm for support.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch glanced at him. Suzaku immediately issued a knowing look and dropped the subject although couldn't help giving off a pout whie all he wanted to do was help.

Soon, they made it to Lelouch's house where Sayoko was already waiting for them.

"Lelouch-sama, Suzaku-san!" Sayoko exclaimed.

"Sayoko-san... you see Lelouc-." Suzaku said them slowly released his hands from Lelouch, but when he released him, Lelouch began to falter again. He was immediately detained by Suzaku and Sayoko.

"Lelouch-sama! You know you've been sick and you still went to school today!" Sayoko said than helped bring Lelouch, with Suzaku's help, into the house.

"What? So he's already been sick? Since when?" Suzaku asked.

"Umh... For awhile Suzaku-san." Sayoko answered.

They continued walking through the house and Suzaku decided to carry him on his back seeing as he was practically inconscious. When they reached his bedroom, Suzaku pulled the covers back and gently layed Lelouch across the bed and pulled the covers over him. Lelouch unconsciously cuddled deeper into the blankets.

"Heh. He just needs sleep. I'm going to head back to school. Can you watch over him Sayoko-san?" asked Suzaku.

"Ah, of course Suzaku-san" replied Sayoko.

Suzaku turned to leave the room but felt a tug on his uniform shirt and turned to see Lelouch looking at him with a flushed face and half-lidded eyes.

"Suzaku... who said you could go?" Lelouch said with a husky tone.

"Huh? No I just thought you could use the rest." said Suzaku.

"I'm fine and you're staying." Suzaku mentally sighed and decided skipping one day of school wouldn't be so bad.

"Fine." Suzaku huffed and Sayoko chuckled when she saw Lelouch's way of saying he didn't want to be alone.

"Ah, I better make the tea. Do you want tea, Suzaku-san? Lelouch-sama?" She asked.

"Ah... no tea for me, the smell just makes me get sick again for some reason... but for Suzaku..." Lelouch said then noticed he was still holdin onto Suzaku's shirt.

"Oh? Okay then Suzaku-san, Darjeeling, or earlgrey?" Sayoko asked.

"Uh... just Darjeeling" said Suzaku.

Sayoko bowed and left the room. Suzaku returned the gesture and noticed Lelouch's had released him and proceeded to sit next to the prince.

"You'd better take some medecine or visit a doctor Lelouch. Sayoko said you've been sick for awhile." Suzaku knew it was in vain to persuade Lelouch but it was worth a shot.

"I don't need to see a doctor. I'll recover soon" And with that, Suzaku suggestion was rejected.

"You;ve been sick for weeks Lelouch. There's something wrong with you." Suzaku said, looking concerned.

"You know... I started getting sick a week after we-" Lelouch stopped when the bedroom door opened.

"Nii-san?" Nunnaly asked while wheeling herself into Lelouch's bedroom.

"Ah, Nunnaly!" Suzaku said then stood from his position on the bed and helped wheel Nunnaly the rest of the way toward Lelouch.

"Suzaku-san you're here!" Nunnaly seemed pleased to hear Suzaku's voice.

"Well I helped your brother come home, he was sick." Suzaku said than reclaimed his seat.

"Nii-san... your condition hasn't been good... why are you still pushing yourself to go to school?" Nunnaly sadly asked.

"I thought I' be fine today but apparently not... luckily Suzaku was there and brought me home. So don't worry Nunnaly." said Lelouch.

"Well alright if you say you're okay... and Suzaku-san thank you for helping nii-san" Nunnaly said with a chuckle.

"It wasn't a problem at all. I was also worried and you're welcome." Suzaku said.

"Oh yes... nii-san... I forgot to ask you something..." said Nunnaly.

"Hmm? What is it?" Lelouch asked curiously.

"A few weeks ago I heard grunting and screaming from your bedroom" Nunnaly asked innocently.

* * *

"..."

"..."

Suzaku and Lelouch were both silent. Lelouch looked at Suzaku, Suzaku looked at Lelouch. Then they both looked Nunnaly.

"Umh... I couldn't hear clearly but I could hear it was you nii-san?. Why were you screaming?" Nunnaly asked.

"... Umh ..." Lelouch and Suzaku looked at each other again and were both red. No way could they tell Nunnaly what happened.

"Eeeh... I- you see-?" Lelouch flusterdly tried to find an excuse for Nunnaly when Sayoko came in and he sighed in relief.

"Nunnaly-sama, there is a call for you." Sayoko said while bringing in the tea.

"Oh! Well if you'll excuse me, Nii-san, Suzaku-san." Nunnaly seemed to had forgotten the question she had asked and turned her wheelchair to go out of the room.

"..." Suzaku and Lelouch couldn't even think of replying back to her as they were still shocked due to what happened seconds before.

"What's wrong with you two? Are you sick too Suzaku-san? You're boh red." Sayoko panicked thinking the boys had caught a fever.

"Ah! We're fine don't worry! Really!" Suzaku denied trying to cover his face while Lelouch only tipped his head forward out of embarrassment so his bangs could cover up his face as well.

"Alright then if you say so... I left your tea here, Suzaku-san. Excuse me." Sayoko seemed to feel the awkwardness in the air and left the room.

When the bedroom door closed, Lelouch began to speak. "I knew I should've installed soundproof walls." He said sighed.

"Ha-ha-ha... Thankfully Nunnaly didn't fully hear that her brother was screaming from pleasure" Suzaku said accompanied by mocking laughter.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch immediately threw a pillow towards Suzaku. Suzaku laughed louder when the pillow made contact.

"Ha-ha... sorry I-... I couldn't help myself." Suzaku said trying to stop his laughter.

"-Urgh! You suck!" Lelouch red from embarrassment again buried his head into his pillow.

"Fortunately Nunnaly couldn't hear that you were asking for more and more..." Suzaku said playfully smirking while pouing himself some tea.

_'Suzaku isn't helping.' _Lelouch thought.

"Stop or I'll kick you out of my room." threatened Lelouch.

"Really? Weren't you the one who said I couldn't go? Beside, you know you can't live without me Lelouch." Suzaku said with an innocent smile.

Lelouch felt his face warm up and could only imagine how red he must look. He mentally sighed and couldn't help returning a smile of his own to Suzaku knowing that what he said was true.

(To be continued)

* * *

**Thanks to the people that reviewed! It encourages me and let's me know that translating this story isn't a waste of time cuz i know other people want to keep reading this awesome and cute fanfic:) but please PLEASE review! People read stories based on how many reviews it has and trust me i'm one of them -_-" so thanks and i hope you'll stick with me.**


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. And I most certainly don't own this story.**

**Warning: Mpreg... a little AU**

**Chp.3 Friends**

Suzaku was walking to Ashford.

Knowing it was a school break, he wasn't going to school he was going to see Lelouch.

In his hands were a bouquet of roses for Lelouch but hopefully his black haired lover wouldn't throw up from their scent.

When he reached the door of the house, Suzaku knocked on the door and waited a few moments. "Oh! Suzaku-san!" Sayoko opened the door a few seconds later.

"Good morning, Sayoko-san" Suzaku said pleasantly.

"Good morning to you to. Please come in." Sayoko responded with a friendly smile as she told Suzaku to enter. As he entered, Suzaku was escorted inside toward Lelouch.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but how's Lelouch? Is he doing any better?" Suzaku asked.

"Suzaku-san! Of course I don't mind! But anyways... Lelouch refuses to eat anything. He won't even come out of his room." Answered Sayoko. Though Suzaku couldn't sense any tone of irritation, he concluded it was because Sayoko was worried just as much as he was.

Suzaku just sighed. He knew Lelouch was a stubborn person and didn't like to be seen as weak, but he had to learn to depend on people.

They stopped when they reached Lelouch's bedroom. Sayoko opened the door and escorted Suzaku inside then bowed and left. Suzaku thanked her and turned to see Lelouch lying down on the bed still a bit pale but not as bad.

"Lelouch." Whispered Suzaku.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch mumbled and sat up right. He patted the spot next to him indicating that he wanted Suzaku to sit next to him. Suzaku walked over and Lelouch pulled him into an embrace.

"You brought me roses." Lelouch said when he saw the bouquet of roses in Suzaku's hands.

"Ah! Yes I thought they'd make you feel better. I'll put them in a vase." Suzaku took the vase which was on Lelouch's nightstand and rearranged them so they wouldn't bunch together.

"I heard you're not eating anything?" Asked Suzaku.

"It'd be in vain Suzaku... I'd just throw it up later." Lelouch pouted a bit as he re-entered Suzaku's embrace.

"But at least eat something Even if it's a little bit." requested Suzaku. Lelouch took a moment to consider doing what Suzaku was asking and sighed knowing that if he didn't he'd just worry Suzaku more.

"Ok fine but later." Lelouch pulled softly away from Suzaku and recuddled up with his blankets.

Suzaku inwardly laughed at Lelouch's behavior and rubbed his head. He turned his head toward Lelouch and set both of his legs on either side of Lelouch. Hovering over his slim hips.

"I just got a feeling of déjà vu. What about you Lelouch?" said Suzaku with an innocent smile from his position.

"Don't fake innocence Suzaku...you're far from innocent." Lelouch scowled holding Suzaku's face in his hands hoping to get away.

"Yes this situation feels really familiar" Suzaku laughed.

"Shut up! You're too loud Suzaku!" Lelouch hissed.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Argh!"

Out of reflex, Lelouch shoved Suzaku causing him to fall backwards off the bed and hit his head.

"Lulu! We've come to see you!" Milly chimed. Shirley, Kallen, Rivalz not far behind. As they stepped inside, they were surprised to see Suzaku lying on the floor. And Lelouch's position like he had been the one to push Suzaku down.

"Suzaku? What are you doing?" Milly remarked.

"Yeah. What are you doing?" Kallen added.

"Suzaku? What happened?" Shirley questioned. She saw Suzaku dizzily getting up with a scowl on his face and rubbing his head and Lelouch just had an innocent smile.

"A.. Ah ... never mind, never mind ..." Suzaku slowly got up from where he fell. He glanced at Lelouch, smiling bitterly.

"How are you, Lelouch?" Milly immediately changed the subject and directing her attention to Lelouch.

"I've gotten better..." Lelouch said calmly.

"Lulu... Why don't you call a doctor?" Shirley proposed.

"I don't need a doctor! I'll be healthy again in no time!" Lelouch rejected.

"Okay okay... Well look what we brought you." Shirley said as she was going through the contents of the bag she was holding. After a short search, she finally pulled out what she was looking for.

"Taa-daah! Pastries!" Shirley said than showed an assortment of cakes in tupperware. She opened the lid and placed them in front of Lelouch.

"This is gingerbread! And this one is cinnamon." Shirley said with a smile as she pointed out the varieties of pastries.

Lelouch felt sick and could feel the nausea returning from the smell of the cinnamon. He could feel the bodily fluid coming up his throat and used his hands to clamp his mouth shut.

"Oh no! Lelouch!" Suzaku exclaimed. He helped pull back the covers so Lelouch could get out. Without further ado, Lelouch ran off his bed and began looking for a place to vomit.

But unfortunately, his eyes fixed to the open window. He quickly ran towards the window, looked down and..

"HUUURKKKKHHH-!"

"..." Everyone who was in the room (Suzaku, Milly, Rivalz, Kallen, and Shirley) could only stand there stunned to what had just happened. Suzaku merely shakes his head in his hand as he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shirley said as she panicked when she continued to see Lelouch vomiting.

"Seems to me that the smell of cinnamon is too thick." Kallen said calmly.

"But-but usually Lulu eats it..." Shirley said. .

"Maybe his stomach was upset?" Rivalz questioned.

"Well, it could be." Milly and Suzaku said simultaneously.

"Or maybe it's the flu " said Kallen.

"Ah, maybe a fever!" Shirley also went along.

They all ended up wondering which illness was making Lelouch suffer that they didn't notice said person was..

"Uh...guys? I could use a litt-!"

still vomiting with joy.

(To be continued)

* * *

**A/N: Ok you guys here's another chapter translated:) how about this, maybe people arent reviewing cuz its not my story then how about you just add comments on the story so the author can at least feel appreciated:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. And I most certainly don't own this story. I am merely translating this for MATTGASM. :)**

**Warning: Mpreg…a little AU**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: So basically my reason for not updating for like the last 3 months is because I had school assignments at every free time I had:/ The CST testing started -_- and I got my CAHSEE scores :D so ya…I apologize x)**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Enjoy!**

Deciding that he had had enough of just lying in bed at home, Lelouch decided to go to school and that no one was going to stop him. He proceeded to walk down the hallway when he caught the voice of a certain red-haired friend of his.

"Lelouch! Are you well enough to be coming back to school?" Asked the red-haired girl as she carried a thick dictionary with her.

"I couldn't just stay at home doing nothing. That'd just worry Nunnaly even more. Besides I'm feeling a hundred percent better." Lelouch replied casually.

"Oh. Well that's good I guess. I mean with what happened with the window incident and all…" Kallen grimaced. She was getting nauseous just remembering Lelouch barfing out his bedroom window.

Lelouch merely smiled as his lip twitched a bit.

Soon they were walking down toward the Student Council and stopped when he saw Suzaku and Euphemia coming out alone from said room.

"Huh? What's wrong, Lelouch?" Kallen asked, a puzzled look on her face.

Lelouch merely glared at Suzaku, who finished his little chat with Euphemia and walked toward them.

"Kallen? May I borrow your dictionary? asked Lelouch.

"Uh sure." Kallen without any hesitance handed her dictionary to Lelouch. With the dictionary in hand, Lelouch marched over to meet Suzaku halfway.

Suzaku, who saw Lelouch walking towards him, smiled at him.

"Hey Lelouch! How are you fee-"

SMACK!

Lelouch immediately hit Suzaku across the face with the dictionary he was holding with a glare on his face. Suzaku fell groaning as he caressed him nose. _Ugh! What'd he hit me for? I think it's broken._

"Suzaku-san!" Kallen ran toward Suzaku who was still on the ground who was still stunned at what happened and helped him up.

Lelouch, on the other hand, merely dropped his "weapon" and walked away as other students who were passing by stopped to see what had happened.

"Suzaku! Suzaku! Are you all right?" Was all Lelouch heard as he marched away fuming.

"Ouch…it's definitely broken" Suzaku sighed as he looked toward Lelouch who was already turning the corner.

* * *

Lelouch didn't go to class and instead decided to sit on the roof of the school, staring at the sky confused with his actions a while ago. _'What came over me? I can't believe I hit Suzaku! Plus I don't even know why!' _

"Ugh! Why'd I do that? Maybe I shouldn't of come today.." Lelouch's eyes softened as he heard a familiar meow and caught sight of Arthur.

"Hey there." He whispered as he drew out a purr from Arthur as he stroked his chin.

"You remind me of Suzaku." Lelouch said irritably.

_'Why was I mad? Is it because he was alone with Euphemia? Was I jealous?'_

Lelouch felt his face get warm as he realized his reason for hitting Suzaku.

The roof door slamming open snapped Lelouch from his flustered state as he looked up to see who had barged in.

"Arthur! Arthur, where are you…" Suzaku trailed off. He stopped as he saw that Arthur was currently in Lelouch's lap and Lelouch couldn't help but wince a bit as he saw a bandage on Suzaku's nose and realized that he hadn't gone easy on him.

"Lelouch." Suzaku seemed to smile at Lelouch. He walked over and sat next to Lelouch and picked Arthur up from Lelouch's lap.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Suzaku said to Arthur, raising him high. Arthur just seemed to tilt his hed as if confused and jumped from Suzaku's arms leaving the boys by themselves.

"..." Lelouch realized that they were alone and couldn't help but feel the awkward silence between them. _'What am I supposed to say? "So how's your nose after I hit it"'_

Maybe starting with an apology was the best way…

"Suzaku, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you with the dictionary." He frowned as he realized that he was blushing.

"Oh don't worry about it. Sure I was surprised but I'm fine. I've had a lot worse than this" Suzaku said with a bitter smile

"I don't know why I did it…I just saw you with…and I just…" Lelouch turned his head to the side refusing to allow Suzaku to see him in his flustered state.

"Euphie?" Suzaku lifted his eyebrow and saw how Lelouch flinched and couldn't help but smile.

"So you were jealous?" Suzaku asked in a cocky smirk.

"Wha-? Suzaku!" Lelouch, flustered, smacked Suzaku across his shoulder. This only caused Suzaku to start laughing.

"Sorry! It's just rare to see you like this." Suzaku added with a chuckle.

"Shut up! I just got annoyed that you were with her that's all!" Lelouch huffed and crossed his arms against him chest.

Suzaku's eyes softened as he pulled Lelouch's smaller frame into his larger one and wrapped his arms around him so he was in between his legs and his chin on top of his head.

"You know I just love you and no one else. Besides I was just with her to get a job report. It's cute that you were jealous though." Suzaku said as he kissed the top of Lelouch's head.

Lelouch once again felt his face become red and turned his face into Suzaku's chest to prevent the brunette from seeing his face.

Suzaku laughed again.

"Well, we should probably get back to class. No doubt the teachers are looking for us since we skipped class." Suzaku sighed. He reluctantly released his arms from around Lelouch and stood to help Lelouch up as well.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku said in a confused tone as Lelouch denied taking his hand.

Lelouch looked up at Suzaku with a smug look. "I can get up on my own. I'm not some invalid."

Suzaku blinked several times, and smiled as he squatted to Lelouch's eye level.

"Come on, just take my hand." Suzaku asked. Lelouch merely frowned and took Suzaku's hand.

"Feels life you're getting a little heavy" Suzaku commented.

Lelouch just whacked Suzaku from behind and couldn't help the blush that seemed to be staining his face all day.

"You're just imagining things!" Lelouch huffed.

"It seems like you've been having mood swings all day..." sneered Suzaku.

"No. You've just seemed to annoy me more than usual. Besides I haven't been having mood swings." Lelouch said with glare. _' Or have I?'_

(To be continued)

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it:) and i'll try to have the next chapter up by Friday or Saturday! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. And I most certainly don't own this story. I am merely translating this for MATTGASM. :)**

**Warning: Mpreg…a little AU**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Sorry Readers! Things came up and then summer started! Eh heh heh...so ya thanks for those that put this story on alerts.(:**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Suzaku walked into the student coucil room only to find it empty except for a certain black-haired boy and decided to take advantage of the alone time they had.

"Lelouch~" Suzaku smiled in a sing-song voice.

"What is it Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, closing the old book he was reading and turned to face the brunnette only to have a pair of warm lips upon his own.

"Mm-!" Lelouch's eyes went wide for a second before he kissed back and felt Suzaku licking his bottom lip asking for entry which he gave without question. Suzaku slipped his tongue in as he explored the warm cavern and smirked from the noises he was drawing out from his lover. When the need for air became too much, Lelouch drew back and took a deep breath before he turned back to Suzaku flushed and panting.

"W-what was that for?"

Suzaku smirked. "What? I can't kiss my boyfriend just because I want to?"

"I don't mind it's just you caught me by surpr-" Lelouch stopped as a certain scent reached his nose that made his stomach churn and turned toward to Suzaku and realized it was his soap that smelled bad. He backed away and shoved Suzaku away.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Suzaku scowled as turned his gaze back to Lelouch.

"Suzaku! Your soap smells bad!" Lelouch shouted as he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Huh?" Suzaku merely blinked and stared at Lelouch with a quirked eyebrow.

"-Urgh! I said that whatever soap you used reeks!" Lelouch paled as he felt the sudden urge to vomit and bolted toward the bathroom leaving a puzzled Suzaku behind.

Suzaku merely turned his attention toward his arm and sniffed to double check if Lelouch was right. "I smell fine Lelouch." He scowled and playfully glared and then took pity toward the black-haired teen, who was at the moment, worshipping the porcelain god.

* * *

"It's good that your doing better now nii-san" said Nunnaly as her and Lelouch waiting for Sayoko to bring their tea.

"Well thank you" Lelouch said, smiling.

"Just to be sure nii-san, I think you should still take your medicine or do I have to have Suzaku-san pursuade you" said Nunnaly.

"Huh? I don't need medicine. I told you I'm fine and besides, Suzaku should be worrying about himself! His nose isn't even completely healed yet!" Lelouch huffed.

"You and Suzaku-san both are very funny nii-san" Nunnaly chuckled as she knew that the two boys were each worried about the other.

Lelouch merely turned his head and couldn't help but feel his face go warm as a dusty pink blush adorned his pale cheeks.

Soon Sayoko came with the tea and bowed as she took a seat next to Nunnaly's wheelchair.

"Thank you, Sayoko-san." said Nunnaly as she began to drink her tea.

"You're welcome Nunnaly-sama" answered Sayoko.

As Nunnaly and Sayoko began to talked, Lelouch merely stared at his cup swirled his spoon through it and Sayoko noticed the silence and turned toward Lelouch.

"Lelouch-sama is there something wrong?" asked Sayoko.

"Huh? Oh no it's just that this is Mint right? I actually want Darjeeling" whispered Lelouch.

"Oh well that isn't a problem Lelouch-sama. I'll ne right back." Sayoko blinked a couple times and turned toward the kitchen wondering on the sudden change of tea. Lelouch didn't ever seem to mind Mint tea.

* * *

Lelouch's demand just seemed to change as soon as Sayoko came back with another teapot and was sent to make another batch of tea.

"Please Lelouch-sama" Sayoko said as Lelouch's latest request was...Mint tea but Lelouch just scowled and refused to touch it.

"Lelouch-sama?" Sayoko asked.

"I want darjeeling" Lelouch replied.

Nunnaly just merely ignored her brother's weird behavior and continued to drink from her tea as Sayoko's eyes opened with disbelief. Lelouch had her making differnent batches of tea and having them all go to waste only to go back to the first choice.

Sayoko sighed as a tick appeared on her forehead and resisted the urge to grit her teeth. "As you wish Lelouch-sama." As she made her way to the kitchen she heard Lelouch's voice.

"Ah! Can you bring me a slice of strawberry shortcake?" Lelouch shouted.

A sound of glass breaking and muffled screaming could be heard from the kitchen as Lelouch began humming happily and Nunnaly giggled.

* * *

Early morning in the student council room, Shirley and Milly were currently taking care of school reports, while Suzaku was having his breakfast with Arthur at his feet. Kallen and Rivalz on the other hand were pacing for no apparent reason.

Everyone looked toward the door when it swished and saw Lelouch walk in.

"Oh! Morning, Lulu!" said Shirley.

"Morning." Lelouch smiled back and turned his gaze toward Suzaku, or more accuratly at Suzaku's sandwich.

"Morning, Lelouch." Suzaku said with his usual smile.

Lelouch didn't respond as he just took Suzaku's sandwich without his consent and began eating the rest of it.

"Lelouch... I haven't had breakfast!" Suzaku just stared as his Lelouch merely devoured the rest of _his _sandwich.

"Hm? Sorry, I did not hear you." said Lelouch.

Suzaku just sighed and went back to what he was doing and was feeling everyone else pitying him.

* * *

On his way to Lelouch's house, Suzaku was trying to find a reason behind Lelouch's strange behavior when he felt his phone vibrating. He pulled it out and smiled at the caller i.d. _'Speak of the devil...wonder what he wants...'_

"Lelouch? What's up? I was on my way to your house."

"You were? That's good because I was gonna ask you if you could get me a cake."

"Eh? A cake?"

"You heard me."

"Uh sure. No problem."

"Thanks."

Suzaku hanged up and frowned. _'He's acting weirder and weirder...'_ Suzaku shook his head and made his way to the nearest bakery.

* * *

Suzaku made it back to Lelouch's house faster than he expected and walked in with the cake in the box.

"Hi, Lelouch. Here's the cake you wanted." Suzaku passed Lelouch the box and tensed when Lelouch frowned at the box's contents.

"Oh, Suzaku I didn't want chocolate...I wanted blueberry." Lelouch pouted as Suzaku stared back at his with a you-gotta-be-kidding-me look.

"Can you go back and exchange it?" Lelouch asked.

Luckily for Lelouch, Suzaku didn't throw cakes at people he loved.

(To be continued)

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! And since I don't know when I'll be able to translate the next chapter, I'm not making any promises (since i can't keep them -_-") Just keep a look out!**

And all credit goes to MATTGASM :D


End file.
